


The Boys of Summer

by morethanwords



Series: klaine summer challenge 2017 [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: "There could only be regret when you woke up realising you had spent half the night having drunken sex"





	The Boys of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if it was a dream

Kurt remembered why he didn’t drink. It wasn’t the hangover.. he could live with that. There just always seemed to be something to regret. Sometimes it just seemed to be something silly you said that you would never have said sober.. not in a million years, or maybe some embarrassing karaoke or dancing. The worst thing though was maybe drunkenly sleeping with the amazing guy you’d had a crush on for months and had been slowly getting to know over time, so that you were almost at the stage of calling each other best friends. Friends who’d call each other just ‘because’. Friends who missed each other when they hadn’t seen each other for a whole day. A friend who could make your heart flutter with excitement. The best kind.

There could only be regret when you woke up realising you had spent half the night having drunken sex with said friend. Made even worse by the fact that when you’d woken in the bed of the most beautiful man on the planet.. you’d panicked.. and then left while he was still fast asleep, without even saying goodbye.

Kurt needed to speak to Blaine. 

********

The longer he left it, the more Kurt couldn’t imagine what he was going to say. Usually by Saturday lunchtime they would have usually exchanged their round of ‘good morning’ texts.. and that was if they hadn’t met for coffee or brunch, but it was already mid afternoon and Kurt hadn’t even managed to press ‘send’ on any of the many texts he’d composed. Neither had he heard from Blaine.

The night before was like a hazy dream… with bits of it coming back to him as he tried to distract himself with his college assignments. He remembered being naked.. both of them naked.. and begging Blaine to let him suck his cock. He licked his lips as he remembered Blaine rocking into his mouth.. it had been so good. At some point he remembered Blaine returning the favour as Kurt straddled his chest.. gripping on to the headboard for dear life.

At one stage in the night they’d woken, thirsty.. getting water from Blaine’s mini fridge. They hadn’t even made it back to the bed. He could picture himself pinning Blaine against the wall.. facing the wall.. encouraging him to spread his legs and let Kurt fuck him. There may have been more begging, but this had been a fantasy of Kurt’s since he’d met Blaine so that would have been hardly surprising.. and he was pretty sure the other boy must have had a few bruises with how hard Kurt remembered thrusting into him.

Kurt shifted a little on his chair. .. blushing at his discomfort. That was probably from when Blaine had returned the favour of that last noisy (wonderful) endeavour. He’d been desperate to know how Blaine’s pretty cock would feel inside him. It was no wonder he was so tired today.. they could hardly have had any sleep.

What the hell would Blaine have thought of his behaviour? Asking for sex.. pleading even. Blaine was always such a gentleman. On the other hand though, from what Kurt could remember (which was quite a lot by now).. things had been quite spectacular and Kurt hadn’t been the only one expressing how much he was enjoying himself while they were partaking in their nighttime activities either. He seemed to recall things getting quite loud.

Kurt closed his laptop with a sigh. He wasn’t getting much done anyway.

********

Kurt was confident he’d be able to find Blaine. He smiled to himself at how well he knew his friend. With a coffee in either hand, Kurt entered the college library.. ignoring the ‘look’ he got from the librarian.. immediately spotting Blaine sitting at a large table… surrounded by his law books.

“Studying on a Saturday Blaine?” Kurt put Blaine’s coffee on the table in front of him, standing beside his chair. He hoped he didn’t look as nervous as he felt.

Blaine looked up at Kurt.. his eyes too tired to even look surprised to see him. “Thank you.. for the coffee,” he said with a shaky nod. 

Kurt smiled. “I thought you might need it.” He watched Blaine take a big mouthful of his coffee, closing his eyes in bliss as the much needed caffeine hit his system.. and something shifted in Kurt’s chest as he recognised the pleasured look on Blaine’s face… similar to the looks they had shared when they’d been in bed together.

“Blaine..” Kurt began. “I’m sorry… about last night. I don’t want things to be awkward between us… even just today, I’ve missed you so much. It’s not too late to go back to how we were before, is it?”

Blaine smiled, looking a little more back to normal. “I’m not sure I want to forget last night… though. It was fucking fantastic.”

“Oh.. then why haven’t I heard from you, like all day?” 

“I thought you might need some space.. you know after you ran off this morning.”

“Space..?” Kurt tried to look confused… but failed. 

“Okay then.. time. Time to wonder why we didn’t have wild passionate sex months ago.” Blaine’s voice grew soft and wistful. “I mean, you don’t regret it, do you?”

“No. Of course I don’t, but we were drunk? I had wanted our first time to be special.”

“I don’t think we were ‘that’ drunk.. and anyway I think that just gave us the push we needed. And you talk about special.. that was the best sex I’ve ever had and I’m not about to let you talk yourself out of everything.”

Kurt rolled his eyes., grinning sheepishly. “I’m not about to do that, Blaine. I’m truly sorry I left like that this morning.. I just panicked, but I’ve actually come here to invite you over tonight. I’m feeling lonely and need some company.”

Blaine stood, beginning to pack his books away in his bag, possibly a little less precisely than he normally would. “I hope you’re not just inviting me over for sex. Only I’m not sure I’m that sort of guy.”

Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hand impatiently. “Come on. I need some legal advice, Mr law-student- extraordinaire.”

“Oh?”

“I’ve heard that possession is nine tenths of the law and I’m pretty sure your cock belongs to me now.”

From the way his jeans were growing tighter, Blaine was sure Kurt was probably right.


End file.
